Jailene's Happy Ending
by Lady Luna Hale
Summary: Everyone's read the epilogue at the end of Deathly Hallows. But how much would that epilogue have changed if James and Lily had a daughter named Jailene instead of a son? Read to find out. FemHarry/Draco. AU Deathly Hallows Epilogue
1. Epilogue

**Hey everyone! I didn't expect to be posting something new so fast, but I just wrote this a couple of hours ago. I really do love this, maybe even more than my other story. Okay so this is an AU version of the Deathly Hallows epilogue. In this, Harry is female and she is married to Draco. Plus, I put Hermione with someone else too. I'm posting a second chapter with this to list all the kids and their names, descriptions, etc...Some of the couples changed and so did the kids.**

**I hope that you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! How many times do I have to say that?**

* * *

><p>Epilogue—Nineteen Years Later<p>

Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the ﬁrst of September was crisp and golden as an apple, and as the little family bobbed across the rumbling road towards the great sooty station, the fumes of car exhausts and the breath of pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air. Two large caged rattled on top of the laden trolleys the parents were pushing; the owls inside them hooted indignantly, and the blonde-headed girl trailed tiredly behind her three older brothers, clutching her father's arm.

"It won't be long now, we're almost there," Draco told her.

"Yeah finally! I don't see why we couldn't just floo to Hogwarts instead! We visit Aunt Minnie all the time," Lily complained.

"Because the train is part of the whole Hogwart's adventure. It's how I met your mother," he explained to his daughter.

The commuters stared curiously at the owls as the family wove its way towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Albus's voice drifted back to Jailene over the surrounding clamor; her sons had resumed the argument they had started in the car.

"I won't! I won't be in Hufflepuff!"

"James, Scorpius, give it a rest!" said Jailene, shaking her head in exasperation.

"I only said he might be," said James, grinning at his younger brother. "Besides, Scorp is the one who said that they were full of talent-less duffers that try to solve the world's problems one hug at a time!"

Scorpius was staring at the ground, making sure not to catch his mother's eye.

Jailene stopped walking and placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh really? And what makes you think that?" asked his mother.

"Dad said it, not me!" whined Scorpius, not seeing his father, waving his hands frantically behind his mother's back.

"Draco Lucian Malfoy! What have I told you about telling our sons things that you know will make me angry?" Jailene scolded at her husband.

Draco winced at her tone of voice. "Sorry honey."

She turned around, pushing her son's trolley and quickly walked towards the wall leading to the platform, mumbling under her breath, with the boys following silently. The six Malfoys approached the barrier. With a slightly cocky look over his shoulder at his younger siblings for being the first to enter, James took the trolley from his mother and broke into a run. A moment later, he had vanished and Scorpius went right after.

"You'll write to me, won't you?" Albus asked his parents immediately, capitalizing on the momentary absence of his older brothers.

"And me?" added Lily, Albus' twin sister, nervously.

"Every day, if you want us to," said Jailene.

"Not every day," said Albus quickly, as though embarrassed at the thought. "James says most people only get letters from home about once a month."

"We wrote to James three times a week last year and Scorpius two times a week," said Jailene.

"And you don't want to believe everything they tell you about Hogwarts," Draco put in. "You know James likes a laugh and Scorpius just goes along with it."

Side by side, they pushed the second trolley forward, gathering speed. As they reached the barrier, Albus winced while Lily gasped, but no collision came. Instead, the family emerged onto platform nine and three-quarters, which was obscured by thick white steam which was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Indistinct ﬁgures were swarming through the mist, into which James and Scorpius had already disappeared .

"Where are they?" asked Albus anxiously, peering at the hazy forms they passed as they made their way down the platform

"We'll ﬁnd them," said Jailene reassuringly.

But the vapor was dense, and it was difficult to make out anybody's faces. Detached from their owners, voices sounded unnaturally loud. Jailene thought she heard Percy discoursing loudly on broomstick regulations, and was quite glad of the excuse not to stop and say hello since her falling out with Ron. Apparently he hadn't thought much of her relationship with Draco that started after the Battle and although she did miss her friendship with him, she wouldn't have traded her family for anything.

"I think that's them, Al," said Lily suddenly.

A group of four people emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage. Their faces only came into focus when Jailene, Draco, Lily, and Albus had drawn right up beside them.

"Hi," said Albus, sounding immensely relieved.

Rose, who was already wearing her brand-new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him while Alex, who was still in muggle clothes, approached Lily instead.

"Parked all right, then?" Blaise asked Draco. "I did. It's not that bad, but I think I prefer to let Hermione do the driving."

"Oh, relax. You drive just fine, and we can't apparate everywhere" said Hermione.

Blaise rolled his eyes lovingly at his wife's attitude.

Back on the platform, they found Lily and Alex, Rose's younger brother, having an animated discussion about which House they would be sorted into when they ﬁnally went to Hogwarts.

"If you're in Hufflepuff, we'll disinherit you," said Blaise, "but no pressure."

"Blaise!"

Lily and Rose laughed, while Albus and Alex smiled in amusement.

Jailene growled in frustration. "Will you two stop insulting the Hufflepuffs?"

But Draco and Blaise were no longer listening. Looking to see what caught their attention, she saw a crowd of people some ﬁfty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and four people stood out against the shifting mist.

"Look who it is." pointed out Hermione.

Ron Weasley was standing there with his wife, Lavender and next to them was Ginny and her husband, Viktor. Slowly, more Weasleys came into view and obviously what appeared to be their children. Ginny caught sight of Jailene, Hermione, Draco, and Blaise staring at them, and elbowed Ron in the stomach. Turning around, he saw Jailene and Hermione and smiled softly at them, but then catching sight of Draco and Blaise, scowled and instead nodded curtly, turning away again.

"So he married Lavender Brown?" asked Jailene. "I had heard rumors, but I wasn't sure.

Hermione sighed. "Yeah, I see her at work. From what I heard, they have 7 kids.

"Bloody hell, the Weasel's sure been busy." exclaimed Draco.

Instead of reprimanding her husband, Jailene just ignored him and turned back to her children.

"So are you guys re-"

James reappeared with Scorpius following slowly behind, interrupting her; he had divested himself of his trunk, owl, and trolley, and was evidently bursting with news.

"Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam. "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire!"

He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the confusion on their faces.

"Who's Victoire?" questioned Blaise.

Scorpius answered first. "She's Bill and Fleur Weasley's eldest daughter."

Draco looked shocked. "How do you know?"

"I'm friends with Frederick Weasley." he shrugged.

"How do you know Rick?" asked James. "I thought he was barely starting Hogwarts today."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Not Rick, Fred. George's son.

"They both named their son's Frederick?" said Draco, bemused.

Jailene shook her head. "Anyway, what were you saying James?"

James suddenly got excited again and continued. "Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Was snogging Victoire Weasley!"

"So?" said Albus, apparently not finding this interesting at all.

James glared at his younger brother. "Well if you let me finish! Anyway, he was snogging her, when Bill, Victoire's father caught them and started yelling at Teddy for 'messing with his daughter's innocence', which is totally not true because I heard that she's an easier lay than-"

"Jameson Sirius Malfoy! Don't you dare finish that sentence young man. Where on earth did you learn these horrid manners from?" admonished Jailene.

James, Scorpius, Albus, and Lily exchanged looks and chorused, "Dad."

Draco stepped back away from his wife anxiously when she glowered at him.

"I'll go, stand over there." he pointed at a blank space by the wall of the platform.

"Yeah you do that." she responded sarcastically.

Draco checked his gleaming watch that he had received from his godfather for his 17th birthday.

"Never mind, it's nearly eleven, the kids better get on board."

"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Hermione told Alex and Lily as she hugged Rose, since they were the most likely to deliver the message.

"Aunt Hermione! They can't give a professor love!" said James, horrified.

"But you know Neville!—"

James rolled his eyes.

"Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him love."

"Well it's a good thing she didn't ask you then." replied Jailene as she wrapped him tightly in her arms.

Shaking his head at his mother's retort, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Albus.

"See you later, Al. Watch out for the thestrals."

"I thought they were invisible? You said they were invisible!"

But James merely laughed, permitted his mother to kiss him, gave his father a ﬂeeting hug, then leapt onto the rapidly ﬁlling train. They saw him wave, then sprint away up the corridor to ﬁnd his friends.

"Thestrals are nothing to worry about," Hermione told Albus. "They're gentle things, there's nothing scary about them. Anyway, you won't be going up to school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats."

Jailene kissed Lily and Albus good-bye.

"See you at Christmas."

"By, Al," said Draco as his son hugged him. "Don't forget the oaf…I mean Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves, unless you have blackmail on him. Don't duel anyone unless you're planning on setting them up so they get detention with Filch. And don't let James wind you up. If he does, I give you permission to hex him."

"What about me, Daddy?" pouted Lily.

Draco picked up his daughter and twirled her around.

"You can hex your brother too." he told her.

She grinned and grabbed Albus' hand.

"Now, don't forget to send us an owl, so that we know what house you get sorted into," Jailene informed her children.

"Slytherin," whispered Draco, in a 'there's no other choice' voice.

"Hey, they could be Gryffindors!" said Jailene, crossing her arms.

"Sure, honey," he told his wife, kissing her on the lips. "Whatever you say."

Lily and Albus looked disgusted at their parents display of affection.

"And that's your cue to get on the train." said Blaise, rushing them towards the train.

But now the doors were slamming all along the scarlet train, and the blurred outlines of parents were swarming forward for ﬁnal kisses, last-minute reminders. Albus jumped into the carriage and Hermione closed the door behind him. Students were hanging from the windows nearest them. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned towards Jailene.

"Why are they staring?" demanded Lily as she and Rose craned around to look at the other students.

"Don't let it worry you," said Draco, pushing his hair back. "It's me. Everyone's attracted to my good looks."

Albus, Rose, Alex, and Lily laughed. The train began to move, and Jalene walked alongside it, watching her twins and youngest childrens' faces, already ablaze with excitement. She kept smiling and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement, watching her kids glide away from her. . . .

The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Jailene's hand was still raised in farewell.

"They'll be all right," murmured Draco, grabbing his wife's hand.

As Jailene looked at him, he squeezed his hand absentmindedly and touched the fading lightning scar on her forehead.

"I know they will."

The scar had not pained Jailene for nineteen years. All was well.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you like it! I am going to write more. I was thinking of doing another story recreating the scene in the bathroom in HBP between Harry and Draco with a female Harry. My other idea was to write a story where Draco gives advice to the Hogwarts students. I got the idea when I read a story where Snape gives advice. So tell me what you think!<strong>

**xoxo, Lady Luna Riddle**


	2. Character Descriptions

**Main Characters**

**Draco Lucian Malfoy****-37 years old, works as an Auror for the Ministry. His hair is still the same silvery-blonde from his school years, but now has a more natural, slightly messy look to it. Best friends with Blaise Zabini. Nickname: Drake or Dray**

**Jailene Rose Malfoy Nee Potter****-36 years old, works as Spell Creator at the Ministry and has a Mastery in Charms. She has wavy reddish-black hair and emerald green eyes, but takes after her father in looks. Best friends with Hermione Granger. (Name is pronounced Jay-leen) Nickname: Jai (Jay) or Jaile (Jaylie).**

**Jameson Sirius Malfoy****-13 years old, 3rd**** year at Hogwarts. Eldest child of Draco and Jailene. His hair is a messy strawberry blonde and he has grey eyes. He looks like a perfect comination of Jailene and Draco. He's named after his Grandfather on his mother's side and his mother's godfather who is also his father's cousin. Nickname: James or Jamie**

**Scorpius Hadrian Malfoy****-12 years old, 2****nd**** year at Hogwarts. Second eldest of Draco and Jailene. He looks like an exact replica of his father except he has black hair. He also has his father's grey/blue eyes. His middle name is a pureblooded version of J.K. Rowling's original character, Harry, that I've heard mentioned in other fanfic stories. Plus I like the name. Nickname: Scorp**

**Albus Severus Malfoy****-11 years old, 1****st**** year at Hogwarts. Second youngest of Draco and Jailene's children. He has a twin named Liliana and was born 3 minutes earlier than her. He looks like an exact replica of his mother, including her reddish-black hair and green eyes. Named after his mother's mentor, Albus Dumbledore and his father's late godfather. Nickname: Al or Sev**

**Liliana Narcissa Malfoy****-11 years old, 1****st**** year at Hogwarts. Youngest child of Draco and Jailene and twin of Albus. Instead of her parents, she takes after her namesakes in looks, her grandmothers Narcissa and Lily. She has blonde hair, although the honey blonde of her grandmother instead of her fathers and emerald green eyes. Nickname: Lily or Cissy**

**Theodore Remus Lupin Black Malfoy****-19 years old, works as a trainee Auror under Draco Malfoy. He is the metamorphmagus son of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks Lupin. He was raised by his grandmother Andromeda who took up her surname, Black, again. She also had his raised with the nickname Black. When he was 16, his grandmother passed away and was adopted by Jailene and Draco since Jailene was his godmother. He then took up the last name Malfoy. He has black curly hair and grey eyes, the natural black looks, but instead prefers to keep his hair spiky and turquoise with amber eyes in honor of his father. Nickname: Teddy or Ted.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Allexandre Zabini<strong>**-37 years old, works as an advisor for Gringotts. He is part Italian and part British. He has Ink Black hair that is slightly touseled and indigo colored eyes. He is best friends with Draco Malfoy and has been with Hermione Granger since their 6****th**** year. Nicknames: Blaisey, B.Z. or Xandre**

**Hermione Jean Zabini Nee Granger****-37 years old and works as Head of Magical Law Enforcement. She has curly brown hair that has calmed down from her bushy days and has honey brown eyes. She is best friends with Jailene. Nicknames: Mione, Mia**

**Rosaria Jesamine Zabini****-13 years old, 2****nd**** year at Hogwarts. She is the elder child of Hermione and Blaise. She has straight brown hair and her father indigo's eyes. She looks more like her mother than her father. Her first name is in honor of her Godmother, Jailene who's middle name is Rose. Her middle name is slight reference to her mother's middle name, Jean. Nickname: Rosie or Rose**

**Allesandro Gabriel Zabini****-11 years old, 1****st**** year at Hogwarts. He is the younger child of Hermione and Blaise. He has short, curly black hair and his mother's honey brown eyes, yet he takes after his father in looks. His name is in honor of his father's middle name, Allexandre. Nickname: Alex or Al**

* * *

><p><strong>The Weasley's and their children<strong>

**Ronald Bilius Weasley and Lavender Charlotte Weasley Nee Brown**

**Charlotte Molly Weasley****- 17 years old, 7****th**** year, Had curly red hair and blue eyes. Eldest Triplet of Ron and Lavender. Named for his brother Charlie and also refers to Lavender's middle name. Middle name is an honor to Ron's mother. Nickname: Charlie**

**Viktor Arthur Weasley****-17 years old, 7****th**** year. Has short red hair and brown eyes. Second eldest triplet of Ron and Lavender. Named after Ron's brother-in-law and his father Arthur. Nickname Vik**

**Magenta Virginia Weasley****-17 years old, 7****th**** year. Has straight red hair and blue eyes. Middle name is a reference to Ginny, but they didn't want her to give her the middle name, Ginevra. Nickname: Maggie **

**William Ronald Weasley****-15 years old, 5****th**** year. Has curly, dark blonde hair with brown eyes. His middle name is in reference to his father and William in honor of his brother, Bill. Nickname: Billy or Will**

**Shandra Parvati Weasley****-13 years old, 3****rd**** year. Has straight, strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. Her first name is in reference to Lavender's mother, Sandra, and Parvati after Lavender's best friend. Nickname: Shanny**

**Frederick Percival Weasley****-11 years old, 1****st**** year. Has spiky dark red hair and blue eyes. He is the elder twin of his younger sister by 45 seconds, which he parades over her head. He is named after two of Ron's brothers, Fred and Percy. He believed that it was best to put Percy's name with Fred's for his son since Percy was the last one that had been with Fred before he died. Nickname: Rick**

**Scarlet Georgina Weasley****-11 years old, 1****st**** year. She has straight dark, red hair and brown eyes. She is the younger twin of Rick. She was named a color name like her mother, Lavender and her middle name is in honor of her Uncle George. Nickname: Scar or Georgie (which only George calls her)**

***Ron made sure that he honored all of his siblings and parents when naming his children.***

* * *

><p><strong>Viktor Poliaf Krum and Ginevra Molly Krum Nee Weasley<strong>

**Alucard Charles Krum****-16 years old, 6****th**** year. He has brown hair and blue eyes. He is the eldest of his siblings. His first name was chosen because his father wanted him to have a powerful name. His middle name is in honor of his Uncle Charlie. Nickname: Cardy**

**Victor Elias Krum****-14 years old, 4****th**** year. He has brownish-red hair and his mother's chocolate brown eyes. He was named after his father, but they chose to use the British version of his name. His middle name, refers to his grandfather on his father's side, Elijah. **

**Wilhemina Freida Krum****-12 years old, 2****nd**** year. She has red hair and dark brown eyes. Her first name is to honor Ginny's favorite brother, Bill, or William and her middle name is to honor Fred. Nickname: Mina**

* * *

><p><strong>William Arthur Weasley and Fleur Isabelle Weasley Nee Delacour<strong>

**Victoire Gabrielle Weasley****-17 years old, 7****th**** year. She has strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. Her first name signifies Victory because she was born on the anniversary of the Final Battle. Her middle name is to honor her Mother's sister, Gabrielle. Nickname: Tory**

**Dominique Apoline Weasley****-16 years old, 6****th**** year. She has silvery-blonde hair and blue eyes. Her middle name is in honor of her grandmother on her mother's side. Nickname: Domi**

**Louis Pierre Weasley****-14 years old, 4****th**** year. He has short, silvery blonde hair and blue eyes. He was named Louis Pierre because his father wanted two very normal names, but his mother wanted pure French names, so they settled for common French names. Nickname: Lou Or Law (because his middle name was originally going to be Arthur and those would have been his initials.**

**Henrie William Weasley****-8 years old. He has flaming red hair and blue eyes. His middle name is to honor his father. He is the youngest of their children. Nickname: Harry**

* * *

><p><strong>Charles Septimus Weasley and Jessie-Mae Weasley Nee Perks<strong>

**Benjamin Jackson Weasley****-14 years old, 4****th**** year. He has messy brown hair and blue eyes. His middle name is Jackson in honor of Jessie's father, Jack and his first name is after Benjy Fenwick who was Charlie's godfather. Nickname: Benjy**

**Dora Anne Weasley****-9 years old. She has red hair and grass green eyes. She was named Dora after Nymphadora Tonks who was Charlie's best friend when they were younger. Her middle name is in honor of Jessie's younger sister, Sally-Anne. Nickname: DD**

* * *

><p><strong>Percival Ignatius Weasley and Madison Elizabeth Weasley Nee Bell<strong>

**Molly Katherine Weasley****-13 years old, 3****rd**** year. She has red hair and blue eyes. She was named after her grandmother Molly and her middle name is after her Aunt Katie. She is the elder twin of her sister Lucy by 6 and a half minutes. Nickname: Molls **

**Lucille Marlene Weasley****-13 years old, 3****rd**** year. She looks identical to her twin sister with her red hair and blue eyes. She was named Lucille after her mother's mother and Marlene after Marlene McKinnon who had been her father's godmother. Nickname: Lucy or Luce.**

* * *

><p><strong>George Fabian Weasley and Angelina Charlene Johnson<strong>

**Roxanne Ginevra Weasley****-14 years old, 4****th**** year. She has black hair and light mocha colored skin and blue eyes. She is the elder twin of her brother, Fred. Her middle name is in honor of her Aunt Ginny who is also her godmother. Nickname: Roxy**

**Frederick George Weasley****-14 years old, 4****th**** year. He has red hair and light mocha colored skin and blue eyes. He is the younger twin of Roxanne. He was named after his late Uncle Fred and his father, George. Nickname: Fred or Freddie.**

***Although it seems odd that Ron and George both named their son Frederick. Everyone refers to them by their nicknames so George's son is Fred or Freddie while Ron's son is Rick.***


End file.
